babysitting blues
by bimbo and ditz
Summary: Vegeta has to babysit! (uh oh) chibi Trunks, Goten,Bra and Pann! What's going to happen? we'll give you a hint... pranks,supersayian and alot of mess!! If you like humor this is the fic for you! so get reading and reviewing as the more reviews the quicker
1. chapter 1

Disclaimers: we own nothing! This is our brand new fic so please review and tell us what you think! Also thanks Candace for this great idea! This fic is dedicated to you! So get reviewing Lol! And one more thing Trunks is 8, and Bra is 4 in this fic! Sorry but it wouldn't fit other wise P.S we will only update if we get at least one review so please leave your comment thanks!  
  
Babysitting blues- chap1- like father like son  
  
Vegeta was happily lounging on the leather sofa watching some cartoon, at his home Capsule Corporation; he had finished his daily training about an hour before and now was his 'relaxation time' His eight year old son Trunks on the other hand had other ideas! "Dad train me some more!, dad! Please! Dad are you listening!" repeated the eight year old demi Sayan in his fathers ear, but Vegeta was trying really hard to just block out the deafening whines of his son.  
  
Then Bulma walked in and stood right in front of the TV, deliberately blocking the view from her husband. "dad.. Daddy.. Dad!!!" shouted Trunks as he started springing up and down on the sofa trying to pursue his father to get up- he wouldn't! "Move out the way Bulma! I want to see if the mouse gets eaten by the cat! Now budge it!" he said waving his hand around in the right direction to try and indicate to Bulma as if she were too stupid to understand normal English, to move. "Vegeta! You are a grown man! You should have gathered by now that not many things die on cartoons! They are not real!" Bulma lectured her husband sarcastically and pointed at him,  
  
Trunks was now proceeding in throwing numerous amounts of pillows to get his quickly angering dads attention. "Oh for goodness sake Vegeta answer him already!" shouted Bulma starting to lose her temper. "No! He shouldn't have done what he did to me in training today!" Vegeta said childishly turning to face the other way and as he did so secretly picked up a pillow ready to batter his son with it. "What's that then.. beat you!" said Bulma triumphantly crossing her arms and glaring at Vegeta. "Worse!" Vegeta spat, "No it wasn't!" Trunks said defensively as he noticed his dad had gotten a pillow grabbed another one. He was getting ready for an all out pillow war!  
  
Then Bulma started smiling as she gathered what he had said, "Did he mention anything about Goku by any chance?" she said as she moved out the way of the extra large plasma TV. Just as she did this the credits started rolling down the screen. "Oh mum! You made us miss it!" whined Trunks as he sulked down and sat on his father. "Oww!" Vegeta whined from underneath his son who had now started bouncing up and down on him enjoying the little doses of pain he was giving his dad.  
  
Vegeta then proceeded to batter his son off him with his pillow, "No fighting in the house!" Bulma scolded Vegeta as Trunks landed plop right on the floor and then flew up again with the pillow still in his hand. "Your weak dad!" Trunks threw at Vegeta cleverly as he knew this would make his dad want to fight him. Little did Trunks know though that Vegeta was just going to go easy on him as usual. "You little! I'm coming to get you!!!!" shouted Vegeta over loudly as he darted after Trunks with his pillow and easily caught him up and started playfully battering his son with the pillow.  
  
Then the doorbell rang..  
  
Bulma ran to go and answer the door and pressed against the wall to get past her hyper son and husband who had now split the pillows and were still battering each other with them, not taking a single bit of notice about the feathers that were flying everywhere.. "Hello honey!" a voice called from outside the moment Vegeta and Trunks heard this voice they both stopped fighting straight away and looked at each other. Both giving each other the same look, "Oh hi mum!" Bulma said warmly as she opened up the door even wider for bunny briefs to come in. (That is her name isn't it? ^_^) "Dad help me!" Trunks pleaded clinging onto his dad's leg as Vegeta tried to run through the other door, "Run!!!!!" Vegeta said as he grabbed Trunks and dived away from the lounge where he was sure Bulma would invite her mum into as it was one of the only parts of the house that they hadn't made untidy yet.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were not usually this untidy but it was just too hot to go outside and they had already finished their training, so they stayed in CC most of the time with the air conditioning switched on. Bulma also did not have any time to clean up as she had been working all day with her dad and then she hadn't told Vegeta or Trunks this yet, but she was going to have a shopping trip with Chi! In an air conditioned mall that is!  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were now running through the long and winding corridors of CC. "I know lets hide out in my room!" said Trunks as he dived into a door on the right. Vegeta took one last look behind him and ran in after his son; he really was too hot and bothered to stand Bulma's mothers cooing and dizziness. 'I guess Bulma just inherits her fathers brains' Vegeta thought to himself smiling. Trunks was now springing on the bed and was bouncing up and down excitedly,  
  
His bedroom was probably by far the worst room in the house. Expensive toys were strewed out all over the floor, games magazines, were chucked around everywhere, You could not even see his carpet underneath! His walls were plastered with pictures of famous video games and photos of himself from magazines (remember he is the son of Bulma he's got to be in some mags!) He also had a really large window that had been trashed with all different transfers and stickers stuck all over it. Vegeta just glanced at them and smirked. 'So that's where all the stolen stickers off the computers went...' he thought to himself laughing at his son's crazy antics and repetitive habits. Trunks had all the stickers 'Pentium' 'windows' 'Athlon' and many more that he had never heard of before.  
  
Vegeta then decided to ask something to 8 year old Trunks about the stickers. He would never get Trunks into trouble though but he would enjoy playing with his mind for a bit... "Hey Trunks.. Where'd you get these stickers from boy?" Vegeta said pointing to a windows sticker stuck on his window. Trunks quickly paled as he noticed his father had picked up on his and Goten's secret hobby. "Ummm, cereal boxes..?" Trunks lied quickly. "Really... Funny they look like the ones that keep going missing off all the PC's.all the reception Pc's.." Vegeta said smirking as Trunks started to get really worried. "Please.. Don't tell mum! She'll kill me! But they are a good collection aren't they? Better than 'pokemon' Trunks mocked pulling a strange face.  
  
Vegeta just turned away; he knew that his son didn't inherit his hyper ness and craftiness of his side of the family.. Or did he? Vegeta was interrupted from his thoughts by Trunks who was still excitedly springing on his bed like a kid who has had too much sugar- or was he a kid which had, had too much sugar! Lol! "Hey dad! When's Bra getting back from that party thing?" the purple haired prince asked his father as he jumped right into the air and landed right on Vegeta's back. "How the heck am I supposed to know do I look like a clock!" Vegeta said annoyed, as he swung Trunks off his back and playfully slammed him onto the bed.  
  
They were both interrupted from their father son argument when their sensitive Sayan ears picked up footsteps coming up the set of stairs nearest Trunks' room and they were getting increasingly closer... "It's mum! And grandma! What do we do!!" panicked Trunks as he started pacing back and fourth in his room and biting his nails. "Face them.. We can't run forever..." said Vegeta as he got ready to turn around and open up the door..  
  
But then they were miraculously saved from the despair of bunny briefs cooing as the doorbell sounded throughout the halls of CC and Bulma and Bunnys footsteps were heard going back down again.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta smacked a high five in the air and then continued to lounge about on Trunks' bed. Then some whole new voices could be heard downstairs...  
  
"Chi! Sure! Have you decided who's to baby-sit the kids yet?" Bulma could be heard all the way from the three flights of stairs downstairs. Then Goku's wife's voice was heard amongst the groans of more voices downstairs, "No not yet! I was hoping you'd have sorted it out!" Chi replied then an all out girly talk began and then four power levels could be detected heading straight for Trunks' room.  
  
Disclaimers: well how did you like 1st chap? We know Vegeta is a little out of character but he'll be back to his normal self soon you'll see! Please review and tell us what you thought! Also if you would like to join our mailing list just leave your email address on a review and you've joined! It's as easy as that! On the next chap, chap 2- Vegeta is made to look after the kids! There will be lots of humour and pranks in the next chap so stay tuned! It's coming soon! Also all feedback is welcome even flames! We can cook our marshmallows on them ha ha ha! So get reviewing! (P.S the more reviews we have the quicker it will be updated, the reviews make us write more! Lol!) It should hopefully be updated in a couple of day's time! Hope to hear from you people soon! Bye byez! 


	2. chap 2

Disclaimers: we own nothing! By the way we have nothing against orange cats but orange is Goku's fave colour. don't worry you'll understand better later! Hope you enjoy this chap and remember please review! Thanks! Sorry this chap has so many flashbacks but they are well worth it as you'll find out! P.S if you want to join our mailing list you are more than welcome to; just leave your email address on a review and we will add you its as easy as that! Then you will get emailed every time we update or create a fic! Hope to hear from you people soon! Bye byez! And once again thanks Candace this fic is dedicated to you! So please review! Thanks!  
  
Chap 2- Vegeta has too baby-sit!  
  
"Goten!!!! Yeah!!!" shouted Trunks as he springed off his bed to go and greet his best friend, Vegeta didn't see it in the same way though; he saw it as if Goku's son was here then so was Goku! Then he thought of the last weekend and what happened.  
  
*Flashback* Both the Briefs family and the Son family were going to the park only Vegeta had been forced too... Goku on the other hand couldn't have been happier (as usual) Trunks, Bra, Pann and Goten had run off to go on the many rides at the park; swings, slides, climbing frames, a paddling pool, etc.  
  
Vegeta and Goku on the other hand had other ideas; they were already bored out of their minds and they didn't think of making fools of themselves on the kiddies play ground so.. They were going to have a sparring match! (In a public park!)  
  
Vegeta and Goku were getting in their attack positions and were getting ready to hammer each other into the ground. "Kakorot! I'm going to beat you! And I'm going to kick your stupid kaka ass!" said Vegeta as he started to power up, more and more... Leaves started to blow up into the air and the grass was rippling dangerously as if it were about to be teared out by the roots. "I think not Vegeta! You forgot what happened the last time we fought!...." said Goku as he got ready to weather the explosion that Vegeta was likely to throw at him. But before both guys had the chance to actually start to spar their wives decided to butt into the conversation..  
  
"VEGETA! NO!" screamed Bulma as she walked over to Vegeta with her hands on her hips giving him her famous Bulma Briefs death glares. "Goku Son! What do you think you're doing!??? And you have no excuse this time!" scolded Chi as she watched Goku crouch down in fright as she started having a go at him. Vegeta was also as scared as Goku and he couldn't help but show it! His wife was scary when she got angry!  
  
After getting shouted at by their wives and being cheered on by their kids they both decided to stick with what they were being told to do; which was sit down on the picnic blanket and listen to their wives blab on about parent lady stuff, and about shopping. So that was their spar cancelled.... But they had rescheduled to whenver they next met up! Which happened to be today!!!! *End of flashback* He was woken up from his daydream when Bulma's voice screamed all the way from downstairs for him to get their now! "Now coming woman!" he shouted back arrogantly and headed out of his sons trashed room.  
  
Once he had flew down all the flights of stairs at CC he finally reached Bulma, Chi, Bunny (his fave person in the world not!) and Goku! (Another 1 of his fave friends ^_^) Then Bra and Pann ran in from CC's extra large forestry garden.  
  
"Daddy! Guess what we are going to have soooo much fun!!" said his excited 4 year old daughter Bra. Vegeta was really unsure about what to say next he had absolutely no idea what the blue haired girl meant. "Yeah sure we are princess.. um what exactly does she mean Bulma..?" Vegeta said as he looked up from his daughter to his wife who was smiling smugly at him with her arms crossed. "Bulma.?" Vegeta questioned his wife again as Bra skipped off to go and continue her game of 'tormenting Yamcha' This game consisted of beating up the weaker fighter, and telling him 'how much better her daddy is than he is and how much of a loser he is'  
  
"Vegeta.. You know how you owe me really big.. For the incident yesterday involving one of my dad's cats and the toilet..." Bulma said ignoring Yamcha's screams of help in the background as her daughter was 'attacking' him.  
  
*flashback* Vegeta was dangling the orange cat over the toilet in their ensuite bathroom, (this cat had pushed him too far it didn't help being Goku's favourite colour) He didn't mean to practically drown it but it just sort of happened.. "You cat have pushed me too far!!!" Vegeta said as he picked the old orange cat up by its tail and was dangling it dangerously over the murky depths of the toilet below. The cat looked absolutely terrified for what a cat can look like. The cat had 'disturbed' his and Trunks' training and now was going to pay the price... "You know I've always wondered how well cats can swim!" Vegeta laughed evilly as the cat got closer and closer to the water... Suddenly everything went all wrong.. (He wasn't actually meaning to flush the cat by the way just torture it a little bit- ok maybe a lot but not practically kill it)  
  
Bra was hovering outside and in an attempt to get away from her brother she flew into the bathroom. and knocked Vegeta's arm with the cat dangling in it..  
  
It was the quickest second ever, and it was over in a flash Bra knocked his arm the cat went splash then. as the cat fell in it tried to climb out and hit the flusher on its way up... Swoossssshhhhh mewwwwww!!!!" (That's the toilet and the cat by the way)  
  
"Ahhhhh! Daddy! You've flushed mandarin down thee toilet!!!!! Mummyyyyyyy!!!!!!" cried Bra as the reality sank in that the kitty had just got flushed! Bulma was running up the stairs at this point and Vegeta started to panic..  
  
"Oh don't cry Bra Clementine's with the fishies now. remember ummmm.. Fishy.." Vegeta said in an attempt to calm his wailing daughter down. Trunks who had seen the whole scene at the window found this very amusing.!  
  
"It's Mandarin! And its all flushed now!!!!!" cried the 4 year old as Bulma slammed open the door to see what had happened this time. Trunks was in tears with laughter at this point! "fishies... Mum just told me they went for a long swim and moved to a bigger place!" cried Bra even more as she guessed the fishes had met the same fate. Little did she know it was because Vegeta was supposed to do the chores and he thought the fish would like to eat peanuts... (This is how often he feeds them) When he went back all 7 of the gold fish were floating upside down.. (P.S this is a note for ditz FEED YOUR FISH! Did you people know that she never feeds 'Lucifer' it's all left for me Bimbo to do when I go round! Because she wants it to die! Try and tell her to feed it!!!! Lol!) "Yeah.they did.. But.um they got lost and came to see you!" Vegeta said trying to comfort Bra again.  
  
Bulma decided to help out her husband now; "Oh dear! Did I not tell you? I'm sorry!! Must have slipped our minds.." Bulma said giving Vegeta a very evil glare. Nobody heard the faint mewing down the depths of the toilet.. Then Vegeta tried to make it up to Bra...  
  
"Don't worry. don't cry.. Um I'll take you to the toystore and buy you. all the toys you want!" Vegeta suggested as he picked Bra up. She then quickly cheered up! (What 4 year old princess wouldn't?) "Yay! She said bounding up and down, in his arms. So after all the tears and the tales he had to go on a very long shopping spree in the toy store! And.. He still had to make it up to Bulma... The cat did get found in the end and it survived it was at the vets at that moment! Bulma found the cat after about two or three minutes after the accident.  
  
*End of flashback* The thought of the orange cat falling down the loo made Vegeta start to smirk but then he snapped back to reality. "What do you want me to do anyway???" he asked with a puzzled look on his face, Goku was also puzzled. "What happened to the cat? What about a toilet? I'm confused!!!" Goku said scratching the back of his head. (He is in his adult body by the way) "Shut up you baka it's none of your business!" Vegeta snapped waiting for a reply from his wife. It didn't take very long... And Vegeta wasn't going to like it!  
  
"Right! You are looking after your two kids plus Goten and Pann got that!?" said Bulma pinning the list up on the fridge of what the kids were to do and what not to do, although she doubted that Vegeta would even take a second look at the sheet after they left. "It's not fair! Why doesn't Kakorot do it! It's his job as much as mine!" Vegeta said sulking as Bulma turned to face him again. "Because.. Goku wasn't their to help you flush Mr Kitty down the toilet was he!? So you can look after the kids! We won't be long. we should be back at about 9. and its 4 now.. The kids have got to go to bed at 8 though- no later!" Bulma added as she saw the look Trunks gave them as he walked out of the kitchen with a can of soda in his hands.  
  
"Love you!" Bulma added kissing Vegeta on the cheek as she left the door with Goku, Chi, and Bunny. Then Pann was waving at the door too. "Hey! What are you doing here! Your parents aren't shopping! BULLLMMMMAAAA!" Vegeta screamed just as Bulma had stepped off the steps. "What!" she called back angrily she had only gotten down the steps and he was calling her, "What's this kid doing here!" he complained angrily pointing to the innocent Pann. "Her parents are busy" Bulma called back smirking cheekily at Vegeta, he soon got the picture. "And whats my reward for looking after these brats then?" he asked smirking as he strolled down to Bulma with a big Vegeta like grin on his face. "You'll see tonight! I promise.. I'll buy that new blue see through dress you liked in that skimpy shop place.. You know the one that matches the colour of my eyes.. "She whispered quietly in his ears. "mmmm.. Ok.. But don't be later than 9 then!" Vegeta said as he walked back up all the steps. "Call me on my cell phone if you need me! Its stored on the speed dial no1" Bulma shouted back as they all bundled into the air car parked just outside CC on a special parking section in the garden. He then closed the door as the car sped off into the distance to find out what the 'brats' had been up to..  
  
Disclaimers: well how was that chap? Review pleassssseeeeeee! We will update this as soon as we can but only if we get 1 or more reviews! The next chap, chap 3 should be up by Monday hopefully! Hope to here from you lot soon! P.S the kids start rebelling in the next chap! Pranks are about to start! Stay tuned!!! It's going to be funny! Bye byez! 


	3. chap 3

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Thanks for all your great reviews! Keep them coming we love them all! If we don't get at least 1 new review we wont bother updating- so please review!!!!! Thanks! Hope you enjoy! This fic is for you specially Candace so enjoy!!!!! And review pleasssssssseeeeeeee! Lol!  
  
Chap 3- the rebellion starts  
  
"Trunks!, Bra. Goten!.. Pann!" Vegeta called throughout the main hall of CC. He then shrugged his muscley shoulders and decided to go and watch a spot of TV. He walked into the lounge of CC with its huge plasma TV and he was about to sit down on the leather couch when Bra came running up to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Vegeta looked really confused, then he diverted his attention to an advert on the TV showing a burger, a triple bacon burger, "MMMMMM" thought Vegeta to himself, Bra had climbed onto Vegeta's lap now and was sobbing her eyes out. "What is it princess?" Vegeta said as he cuddled her, something that he had hardly ever done to Trunks.  
  
Little chibi Bra just snuggled up getting ready to tell her dad the whole story "It's. not fair.." Bra said in between sobs, "What isn't?" said Vegeta as he switched the TV onto a kids channel hoping that it would divert the attention of his daughter and stop her from crying. "Oh look it's.. Tweenys!" Vegeta said dryly, Bra just sobbed even harder "Trunks... He told me..that.." said Bra in between sobs still. "What did he tell you?" said Vegeta calmly as he rocked Bra up and down to try and make her laugh and not cry. This cheered her up a little bit and then she spilt the whole story out to her dad, "Me and Pann were playing in my room and then Trunks came in and he took over and made Pann go and spar with him and Goten. So now I don't have any body to play with!" Said Pann as she dried her tears and started to get angry, she folded her arms and Vegeta could slightly feel the change in her power level as it rose up along with her anger. Secretly this made him feel proud of her;  
  
"Well I'll tell you what, let's go and find Trunks and the others and we'll make him pay!...." Vegeta said evilly as he flew up off the sofa and flew out of the room to go and find his son.  
  
It didn't take them long to find Trunks, Goten and Pann, they were sparring outside in the back yard of CC. Trunks was the first to notice his fathers and sisters presence and as he did he started to show off his skills a bit more than he was before. "See!" said Bra pointing at her brother and best friend. Trunks was using Pann as a punch bag! That was the only reason he wanted her to go and spar with him and Goten!  
  
Pann was just going along with the whole thing, She thought it was some game that the guys were playing. "TRUNKS!" shouted Vegeta so loudly that the birds took off from the trees in the forestry area of CC's garden. "Yeah dad.." Said Trunks putting on an innocent look to his father, "I don't give a crap if you and Goten spar." said Vegeta folding his arms and glaring at his 8 year old son, "And...." Trunks said sarcastically, "But you are not going to be doing it with Pann! Got that! I'm sure Gohan would understand if I try to tell him how his daughter got half blown up by my son! So leave it!" Vegeta said as Pann joined Bra again and they went off to play again.  
  
"Unfair!" sulked Trunks sitting down on the grass angrily and crossing his arms, "Yeah. I'm hungry..." said Goten changing the subject and feeling his grumbling tummy. Trunks didn't really care though he was still angry at losing his punching bag to his dad. "I know!" said Trunks jumping up off the grass, Goten just gave Trunks his confused Goku kind of look and scratched his head. Trunks sighed and then told Goten what they were going to do;  
  
10 minutes later, They were back in Trunks' room and had a variety of different items all that were obviously used for no good, "Welcome Goten.. This is all the items that I can find. that have been used to scare away my old babysitters.. Throughout all the 8 years of my life I have collected this stuff.." Trunks said in a creepy voice as he picked up a suitcase that had written on it in gold paint, 'Trunks' bag do not steal' and also on the other side. 'Babysitters scare kit don't look inside anybody except me Trunks' "Wow! You even have lazar guns in here!" Goten said awed at a purple coloured light sabre type instrument on the bed. "Yeah I know!" Trunks said proudly, "did you know it's been banned on over 52 planets! Including earth" Trunks said smirking and picking up the lazar and flipping it in the air and catching it again. "Wow!" Goten said awed, "how did you get it?" "My dad, he took me into space for a day when mum said she would make us do chores... Then she said if we disappeared then she would search the entire earth for us; so me and dad took off in a space ship and went to this shopping planet for the day! It was great!" said Trunks dreamily as he handed the laser back to Goten. "I wish my dad would let me get a killer lazar." Goten said in a dreamy sort of way like Trunks just did as he put the lazar back on the bed.  
  
"So are we ready for operation babysitter!" Trunks said as he pulled out some paper from his drawer and planned out what they were going to do..  
  
Disclaimers: we are so sorry! Some pranks will have to start in the next chap! This one was also quite dull- sorry! Next one will make up for it- promise! We will only update if we get at least one review so please, Please review! Thanks! You can even flame us if you want, then we can cook our yummy marshmallows on them- they are fun! Lol! But reviews are still the best! - We hope to hear from you soon! And please join our mailing list if you want! It's worth it, just leave your email address on a review or email us, and you will be emailed every time we update or create a fic! Hope to hear from you soon! BYE BYEZ! :0) 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimers; we own nothing! Hope you enjoy this chap! And remember to review because if we don't get at least 1 new review then we wont bother updating- sorry but that's our new little policy and it's a good way to get reviews! He he evil we know! ^_^ so get reviewing! Also Candace this fic is dedicated to you!! So get reviewing as well!! Lol! Thanks for the ideas for the pranks! He he! Hope you enjoy! Chap 4- power cut! Trunks had set up trap number 1.. Whilst Goten was standing guard at the door spying on Vegeta and the two girls, they were in the kitchen making `food'. Goten had his cell phone on him and a walkie talkie so if Vegeta was to come out of the kitchen for some reason he wouldn't fall into the trap too early. "Man I am gonna get in sooo much trouble!" Trunks said aloud to himself with a grin right across his face, Goten was thinking along the same lines, `My mums going to kill me.. I'm gonna be grounded for the rest of my life! And I'm, only 8!!!' Goten thought grimly but then looked to the Brightside of things, `Actually perhaps mum might understand.. She and Vegeta aren't exactly the best of friends anyway..' He decided as he carried on concentrating on what the others were doing in the kitchen. Bra was carrying the eggs rather dangerously from the fridge which was left open as well as the freezer, Vegeta was trying to work out how the mixer worked and was somehow making all the mixture in the bowl spray up everywhere covering the walls and the ceiling. Pann meanwhile was flying up to the top book shelf in the kitchen and was trying to retrieve and ancient cookbook that was right on the bottom of all the other big books, Then suddenly everything went pear shaped.. (More than it was already) Bra dropped one of the boxes of eggs and they smashed all over the floor, then she bent down to pick up an egg that survived the impact and she dropped the whole lot! Smash! Pann then pulled out the cookbook that she was trying to tease away and the whole shelf just collapsed and fell whilst breaking into millions of pieces all over the floor. All the dusty books being scattered everywhere, Vegeta was shocked at both these bad luck things happening in the space of about 2 seconds then forgot about the mixer he was holding and let go.. The mixer went mad and took on a mind of its own.. And cut the wire to itself.. Outside was already dark.. And then. the power went out.. All the lights went off. The mixer had short circuited the whole power system to the CC house, There was a lot more crashes and loud sounds, coming from the kitchen and then some sobs and whines. Goten felt a hand on his shoulder and then saw a pair of troublesome eyes and a mischievous grin. "Hey Goten its me.!" Trunks said whispering quietly, "Is the prank number 1 all set.?" Goten said as him and Trunks walked away from the kitchen and into the dark lounge where both burst into a fit of giggles. "Yeah its set! Now we've just got to wait till after they sort out this power problem and. it starts!" Trunks aid rubbing his hands together as they both sat in the pitch black room staring at the blank plasma TV. "Daddy! I'm scared!" Bra said as she flew into Vegeta's arms, "I don't like the dark." whimpered Pann clinging onto Vegeta's leg. Both girls were making the same sort of whimpering crying noises. `Oh great! Just what I need! A power cut! With two crying 4 year olds!' Vegeta though as he then had an idea pop into his head. He then powered up and turned into super Sayan but he didn't let off any power, just the golden glow of light. "Yay! Daddy!" Bra said as she hugged him but still wouldn't let go off him though, Pann did though, "Wow that was a close one!" Pann said as she let go off Vegeta's leg, The Sayan prince just put on a confused look, `Close one! She must inherit her dads geek ness as well' he though but didn't say it pout loud as he really didn't want another crying 4 year old!  
  
Then he remembered he didn't just have too look after the girls, the guys were wondering around somewhere as well! "TRUNKSSSSS!" Vegeta screamed, Trunks was there in a flash. "Yeah dad!" Trunks said a little over cheerily, Vegeta just gave him a strange look, "Turn super Sayan like me, we need as much light as we can get, and have you got anything to get in contact with your mother with...?" Vegeta asked as he watched Trunks power up into Super Sayan as well, "Yeah I'll phone her.." said Trunks pulling out his phone and pressing number 3 on the speed dial, He handed the ringing phone to his dad. Vegeta who was still holding Bra held her in his right and had the phone in his left, After about 4 rings Bulma picked up. Disclaimers: how was that chap? Remember to review! Or we won't update! We will be doing some pranks next chap but sorry they didn't get to go in this chap but it just didn't fit with the power cut and all; and we have been sooo busy lately! Next chap will also be longer! Promise! It should hopefully be put up some time mid week! Hope to here from you people soon! Bye byez! 


	5. chap 5

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Thanks everybody who has reviewed.. And REVIEW AGAIN!! If we don't get at least 1 new review then we wont bother updating. 0_0 evil we know but we love getting reviews. it makes our heads bigger. ^_^ and makes us feel good when we write... So hope to here from you lot soon! Bye byez! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chap 5- the power cut is solved- pizza delivery time!  
  
"Hello! Vegeta?" Bulma said cheerily down her cell phone. "Hello mummy" said Bra shouting down the cell phone in Vegeta's hand. "Hello Bra dear! Guess what I've bought you!!!???" Bulma said excitedly, juggling some bags in her hands, as she walked over to Chi in the crowded air conditioned mall.  
  
"Listen Bulma! The power has gone out- how do you turn it on!" Vegeta said quickly as the cell phone started to bleep, "I've got to be quick woman! The crappy batteries going." Vegeta said quickly as Trunks was trying to tell him to hurry up. "You'll probably have to reset the fuse box again. it's kept in the kitchen next to the refrigerator in the closet. got that?" Bulma said quickly down the phone, "Yeah Trunks and Kakorot's kid have gone now." Vegeta said as he lowered Bra down onto the couch, "Good. now tell him that it is the large red button you cant miss it." Bulma said as she took the bags out to her hover car and placed them in the boot and locked it up again.  
  
"It's the big red button!" Vegeta shouted through to the kitchen to Trunks,  
  
Seconds later all the lights and the TV came on and blinded the Sayan, who was starting to get used to the dark, "Got that... thanks!" Vegeta called as he said his goodbyes to Bulma. "Oh yeah and Vegeta I've bought you a little present for looking after the kids." Bulma said sexily down the phone, this made Vegeta smirk, "What did you buy me mummy!" screamed Bra as she flew up to the phone and shouted it into the tiny cell phone speakers, "You'll have to wait until she gets home! Which will be soon!" Vegeta added as he chucked his hyperactive 4 year old down on the couch again, just for her to spring up again, He said the end bit extra loud so that Bulma defiantly heard the be soon bit, "Well I'd better be going and seeing what else looks good! See you in a couple of hour's honey!" Bulma said as she blew a kiss down the phone and hung up on Vegeta.  
  
Trunks and Goten emerged from the kitchen with large sandwiches in their hands that they had just made, The sandwiches were taller than they were! "By the way dad the kitchens a tip!" Trunks said biting into his sandwich, "I'm hungry! Daddy!!!" said Bra as she jumped off the sofa and started jumping up and down in front of the Sayan prince, Then Pann stopped watching the TV show that she had been watching ever since the power was switched back on, and she joined in with Bra's chants of 'we want food' and 'hungry, thirsty, hungry, thirsty'  
  
Trunks and Goten just looked on amused at the chaos that they had just caused by bringing their sub sandwiches into the room.  
  
"FINE!!!!" screamed Vegeta, getting angrier and angrier every second because of the chants from the 4 year olds, 'That woman best be back soon. or I'm going to go and find her myself!' thought Vegeta stubbornly, as he walked into the newly trashed kitchen, "Well, what do you want to eat!?" Vegeta said to his Sayan princess daughter and her best friend. He then wished he hadn't, There came shouts from both kids and they couldn't make up their minds, "Spaghetti!, no pizza," Bra said counting on her fingers, "Ice cream! And. burgers, and." Pann continued pulling out a chair and sitting on it, Then both at the same time the two girls shouted the same thing out as loud as they could; "CANDY!!!!!!" Vegeta just covered his face with his hands, "I have no candy. don't you just want something simple like pizza!?" Vegeta said turning to face Bra as she was sitting on the inside of the refrigerator and was continually pressing the ice dispenser button, so the ice kept on pouring out on the floor and making a slippery mess.  
  
"Yeah!! I want just extra cheese on mine! And I want ice cream and doughnuts for afters!" Bra said as she pressed the ice button one more time and then jumped down leaving the icy mess on the floor. She went and sat up the table and joined Pann, Then they started chanting their favourite song..  
  
"a pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut, mc Donald's, mc Donald's, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut" Vegeta at this point was just covering up his ears, the two girls didn't know the rest of the song so they just sang these same lines over and over again,  
  
"STOP IT!" Vegeta said angrily banging on the table to try and stop the two kids from driving him insane, it worked! But too well..  
  
"Daddy..." whined Bra as she started to cry and then burst into tears, Pann just sat their and burst into tears as well, "Oh don't cry!..." said Vegeta panicking as the two girls were crying their eyes out, He walked over and picked up Bra, and cuddled her in an attempt to stop her from crying,  
  
"Do you want to come and phone pizza delivery with me.? Daddy cant remember what you want you see!" said Vegeta rather stupidly as he then picked up the portable phone on the side and dialled number 7 on the speed dial, Bra instantly stopped crying and cuddled up closer to Vegeta as he took the phone into the living room which was now empty, Trunks and Goten had gone upstairs previously after finishing their sandwiches and were secretly setting up traps upstairs, Pann just followed Vegeta and Bra and sat down on the couch next to them,  
  
"Hello this is supa dupa pizza services. we stock every kind of pizza available in the world! So put your order in please and we will drop it off to your address in half an hour the most providing you live locally- if not all your order is free!" the female voice said over the phone, Vegeta just folded his eyes, "yeah we want a delivery to Capsule Corporation." Vegeta then gave them the directions, of where to drop it off as the place is so huge! "So what food would you like to order?" the female voice said cheerily down the receiver, 'Man I hate doing this! Its Bulma's job!' Vegeta thought to himself growling, Then Bra took the phone off him and put in everything that she wanted, she was sitting on Vegeta's lap comfortably with Pann now standing up and listening to the phone call; Vegeta just sat there with his hands resting on his chin and looking bored. "Me and my daddy and Panny want. 100 of your biggest pizza's all with just extra cheese on, and another 100 pots of them chicken wings and 1000 pots of ice cream! With extra strawberry sauce! And chocolate sauce! And we want 100 strawberry shakes and 100 cokes," Bra finished out of breath after her long list of foods. "Don't forget Trunks and Goten!" Pann whispered in Bra's ear, Vegeta just sighed and was watching some crocodile programme on the plasma TV that he had switched on with the remote while his daughter ordered the food. (^_^ guess which programme?)  
  
There was this crazy guy in the Australian outback and he was wrestling this giant alligator that was getting ready to take a chomp out of his hand, "Cor blimey that's a beauty!" the crazy guy responded, he actually seemed to be enjoying the dangerousness of the situation, (this programme is well cool! take a guess what it is!)  
  
"so that's 100 extra cheese pizza's and nothing else on them, and 100 pots of chicken wings, and 1000 pots of ice cream, and 100 strawberry shakes, 100 cokes, and 100 pizza's with pepperoni, bacon, extra cheese and chicken on, is that right?" the female said on the phone sounding a little shocked at the extra large order, "Yeah that should do thank you!" said Bra politely as she smiled her happy little smile, "Ok. have you got a party their or something?" the lady said with a laugh, "Nope just me, my daddy, my brother, Pann and Goten," Bra said happily, "Right. your order will be with you in less than half an hour! Thank you for your time! Hope you have a nice meal!" the woman said, "bye bye!" said Bra as she clicked the phone off.  
  
*25 minutes later* The doorbell ringed, Ding dong! Bra ran up to the door and opened it up to reveal 10 pizza dudes carrying about 30 pizza boxes each,  
  
"Your delivery" they said as they dumped them on the inside of the front door and went to retrieve the rest of the food, "Ok. that will be $25,000 and 14 cents please!" one of the pizza guys said as he wrote some stuff down on a clip board. "DADDY!!!" Bra shouted through the main hall of CC, Vegeta came moments later with his credit card in his hand and he handed it to the pizza guy and paid for the food,  
  
"Thanks for your order! And hope you have a nice meal!" the pizza guy called as he walked away and got into just one of 10 pizza delivery cards, then he called out of the window of the car, "And don't forget to shop at supa dupa pizza services!" the guy called as he drove away leading the other cars away.  
  
Disclaimers: we are soooo sorry! But the pranks will start in the next chap! Sorry!!! But we promise!!! And a food fight might begin. but you'll have to review now if you want to see that chap! He he because we just love reviews! Lol! Oh yeah can any of you people guess which guy that is and what programme it is? Take a guess and put it on a review! We'll give you a hint he's famous and he likes crocs and snakes? You must know!!! Lol! And he likes to say stuff like 'what a beauty' about snakes and crocs and stuff, have you guessed yet? ^_^ well we've got to go! we should be updating some time this week! So stay tuned! bye byez! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Sorry for not putting the pranks in the last chap but we thought that we should put them in this chap, because then they will fit better (sorry!) so hope you enjoy this long awaited chap! Also thanks everybody for all your reviews! Keep them coming! If we don't get at least 1 new review then we won't bother updating. sorry but that's our policy! So get reviewing!!!! Thanks!!! Also if you like our fics and want to be noted whenever we update or create a fic then just leave us your email address on either a review or an email and we will add you! Well hope you enjoy this chap! Bye byez!  
  
Chap 6- the pranks start.  
  
The Sayans were all munching on the pizza and chicken wings when the phone started ringing, "Answer that!" Vegeta said as he bit into a chicken wing his mouth was completely full; What a surprise, nobody moved. "Bra, get the phone!" Trunks said pointing to the phone, on the stand on the other side of the room, "No! Trunks you get the phone!" Bra said as she slurped up some strawberry shake, The two children continued to argue until Vegeta gave in;  
  
"What!" he said down the phone angrily, he was being interrupted from eating, "Hey Vegeta!" a friendly voice said down the phone, "Oh great!" Vegeta said over loudly down the phone, It was Gohan on the other side.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the room, the kids were happily eating their fast food meals, when it all suddenly went the other way. "TRUNKS!! You got ice cream on me!!!" screamed Bra as she stood up and held her hips, making the ice cream even more noticeable that was on her pink top. "Whoops!" Trunks said sarcastically as he gave Bra a sarcastic smile, but he was stopped soon enough when a large slice of pizza headed straight for him, and hit him straight in the face.  
  
"I have a good shot!!!" said Bra giving credit to herself for getting Trunks off guard, just then a rather large bit of ice cream with chocolate sauce on, came flying across to hit Pann, "Goten! Your going down!" screamed Pann as she threw a pot of chicken wings at him, but he ducked and they missed shooting across the other side of the room, a few inches from Vegeta- who did not notice that the kids were at each others throats and were having a food fight, he was too busy day dreaming about what was going to happen that night ^_^  
  
"So is Pann ok?" Gohan asked sounding a little worried at the screams in the background from the kids, "TRUNKSSSS!!!!! EAT PIZZA!!!" Bra was screaming, Vegeta just casually turned round and then turned back to face the other way again, he just couldn't be bothered to sort out this argument!  
  
"Yeah their fine!" Vegeta lied as he looked at the clock on the wall, he didn't want Gohan to think that he couldn't handle a few kids. "Well I've got to go and don't phone back!" Vegeta said quickly as he pressed the end call button on the phone and hanged Gohan up, Gohan just shrugged his shoulders and hung up the phone.  
  
"What are you doing!!!" Vegeta shouted as Goten was ready and aimed to fire another chicken wing across the room to the girls, - whilst Vegeta had been day dreaming on the phone the 'food fight' had turned into a 'food war!' It was girls VS guys! "EAT SODA!" screamed Bra as she threw the coke can that was still not opened directly at the floor as hard as she could where Goten and Trunks were sitting. It exploded on the floor like a bomb being dropped off a plane.  
  
"They've got bombs!!!!" screamed Goten as the coke spluttered both him and Trunks everywhere and turned their shirts a lovely coke stained colour, "Don't be stupid!" Trunks said as he threw a whole pizza box at Pann, - but missed, instead it hit Vegeta the onlooker who really didn't know what to say, he didn't want to scream because then Pann and Bra would probably cry again so he just stood their mortified at what his wife would say when she got in.  
  
This time the Sayan didn't even have to think about what to say, he had jut been hit by a flying pizza- and he didn't even like pepperoni! "STOP THIS NOWWWW!!!!!" screamed Vegeta kicking the empty pizza boxes in rage and watched them shoot across the room. His reaction didn't seem to do what he thought would happen, - infact completely the opposite, Pann and Bra were not crying though, they were laughing!  
  
"Daddy got hit with the pizza!" said Bra laughing and pointing at the pizza that was splatted all over Vegeta's face. "Now. I'm going to get a shower. and then when I come down this room best be clean trunks!" said Vegeta glaring at his son. "Not fair! Does that mean that Bra doesn't have to clean it up!" said Trunks folding his arms and sulking, "Yes, that does mean that. because I know for certain that it was you who started the fight in the first place!" said Vegeta folding his arms and looking like an older version of his son.  
  
Bra and Pann snickered and then ran off into the huge forest like garden of CC, leaving Trunks and Goten to clean up the mess in the room. "Now clean it up! And I'll go get a shower!" said Vegeta angrily as he flew up the first flight of stairs, Trunks just gave Goten the thumbs up sign. what Vegeta didn't know was that he was about to walk into one of his son's traps.  
  
He opened up his bedroom door, to enter the shower, (the bathrooms are all ensuite in CC.)  
  
As he opened up the door, a huge bucket of sticky moisture poured all over him...  
  
"TRUNKSSSS!" screamed Vegeta as loud as he could, he simply assumed it was just water... but he was wrong, He walked over to the mirror and stared into it at his own reflection,  
  
There standing infront of him was the normal angry sayan prince but instead of having his famous spikey black hair cut, his hair was bright pink! and it was gelled down like a nerdy Gohan sort of style.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" he screamed as he saw his reflection in the mirror, he panicked, 'nobody must see the prince of all sayans like this... especially Bulma... she won't let me live it down...' thought Vegeta shuddering at the thought of Bulma and how she would react with the mess and how he looked at that time. He screamed so loud that Trunks, Pann, Bra and Goten all heard him from the second floor downstairs. (CC has 5 floors, the ground floor is like the basement that is Bulma's lab and the gravity room, the second is kitchen, lounge, etc, third is bedrooms and study, fourth is games room, storage room,etc,and fifth is balcony, and swimming pool, whilst outside is the other gravity room and outdoor pool)  
  
Trunks just looked at Goten and they both snickered too each other. "What have you two done?" said Bra giving Trunks her sweetest look of all; that made Vegeta seem to give her whatever she wanted, they had came into the house from the garden seconds after Vegeta had gone upstairs.  
  
"nothing!" said Trunks quickly avoiding contact with her eyes, "No you havn't you've made daddy angry..." said Bra smiling her happy smile, and seeming to find the whole situation very funny.  
  
"I'll tell you what Bra... do you want to help us play pranks on dad...?" Trunks said as he suddenly reconised the bond that they must have, 'if i can get Bra to help us... then that means she can get whatever she wants... and she can distract him while we do all the 'work'...' thought Trunks laughing evilly to himself.  
  
"NO!" said Bra over quickly, and she turned away, 'alright time for plan B...' thought Trunks to himself as Goten just looked at what Trunks was trying to do; Pann just sat there waiting to see Bra's response, secretly she wanted to play pranks on Vegeta but she didn't want to get into trouble either.  
  
"I guess that means all the candy under my bed with all have to go to waste..." Trunks said putting on a sad kind of face. Suddenly Bra got very interested, "CANDY!" she shouted, "why didn't you say so...? well i think we can come to an arrangment..." she said rubbing her hands together like a money mad kind of person, 'and its times like this i'm proud she's my sister!' Trunks thought proudly.  
  
"i'll work for you... only if Pann can as well," Bra said crossing her hands and looking at her brother, Pann's face lit up. "yeah sure the more the merrier i guess" said Trunks as all four of the kids darted off upstairs to 'sort out' what they were going to get out of the 'deal'  
  
*Meanwhile* Vegeta was in the shower he had used every type of shampoo and conditioner that him and Bulma had in their bathroom, and the pink hair dye was still not coming off... he was gradually getting angrier and angrier... It was then that he noticed the empty bottle in the corner of the bathroom, it was in a basket full of dirty clothes. He got out of the shower and pulled out the bottle angrily, the bottle was all used up it said,  
  
the only way to make your hair as pink as Buu, and it lasts for 4 washes! Then in smaller writing it read; with mixed in hair gel to make those spikes slop down and go flat!  
  
"great! now i've got to have another 3 showers before this crap comes out!" growled Vegeta angrily as he toweled down his hair and went back into the steamy shower, closing the glass door as he went.  
  
*with the gang* "Wow! so we get a whole bucket full of sweets each, with every trick me and Pann help you two with?" said Bra clapping her hands excitedly, Goten just looked longingly at all the candy Trunks had; he had a very large safe full up to the top with all kinds of chocolate bars, candy, cans of fizzy, he had everything sugary and unhealthy- a kids dream! (^_^ Trunks is soooo lucky! lol)  
  
"yeah! so think about it... you can have this bucket Bra... full to the top with candy... all to yourself!- think what that will do to your teeth? its worse than ribeana!" said Trunks grinning as Bra's face lit up.  
  
"So to start off with... i'll give you both your first bucket loads now..." said Trunks as he pulled out a spade and started shovelling hundreds of packets of candy and chocolate into the two buckets, then he handed them over to the two girls, "Wow! theres soooo much candy! its coming out!" said Bra excitedly as she picked up the candy on the floor and ran out of the room and down the hall into hers; jumping and springing about all the way and leaving a trail of candy.  
  
"WOW! thanks Trunks and Goten!" said Pann as she bit into a mars bar and ran off to follow Bra with her bucket of candy also spilling over. "i think i make a good businessman don't you think?" said Trunks smiling as he handed goten a packet of skittles, "yeah! cheers to the pranks to come!" said Goten holding up a can of soda and banging it with Trunks'" Then both demi-Sayans drank the cans down in one go then burped at the same time.  
  
"Well, we should be getting sorted out with what's going to happen next!?" said Trunks as he shovelled the stash back into the safe and locked it back up. "yeah!" Goten agreed as he swallowed the last of the skittles Trunks had gave him, and chucked the wrapper on the 'rubbish pile'.  
  
Then both the girls ran into the room, chocolate all around their mouthes, "we're ready to start Trunks!" said Bra smiling and jumping up and down excitedly, "right... well i'll show you whats going to happen..." said Trunks as he pulled out a large drawing pad and some pens.  
  
Disclaimers: how was that chap? the pranks have started! and then whats it going to be like with Pann and Bra joining the two boys now...? what trouble and chaos can they cause? you'll have to wait for the next chap to find out! now you've read this chap REVIEW PLEASE! thanks!!!! bye byez! next chap should hopefully be up saturday or sunday!!!! 


	7. chapter 7

**Disclaimers: we own nothing! please review!!! thanks! and also cheers 2 everybody that have reviewed so far! review again! lol! **

**p.s sorry but we wont be able 2 update our fics for a couple of weeks as we both go on vacation! sun, sea, sand here we come!! we are gonna surf those cornish waves on bimbo's board!! (we would rather be going 2 hawaii tho.. lol) **

**hope you enjoy and -pleassseeee review!! thanks! bye byez!**

Chap 7- tea party part 1 

"Isn't this risky Trunks? i mean... your dad does have a pretty bad temper when he get's angry..." said Goten as he looked at the clock on the wall of Trunks' room. 

"it's half seven already!" informed Goten, 

"Yeah i know time flies when you'r having fun doesn't it?" said Trunks smirking, 

"Anyways my dad would never hit any of us, even if we went to hit him he would probably just scream at us or something, he just has a reputation for being grumpy thats all." said Trunks as he pushed the safe back under his bed.

"my daddys the best daddy in the world!" said Bra beaming, and bouncing up and down,

"Well the only time he has actually hit me, has been when we were training in the gravity room... but then they were all accidents anyway... so no worries there Goten!" Trunks said reassuring his best friend.

*Meanwhile*

"That stupid hair dye still hasn't came out!" said Vegeta as he stood in front of the mirror and examined the splodges of pink dye that were left on his hair. 

"Just wait till i see that boy!" said Vegeta as he stomped towards Trunks' room,

"I wont train him for a month!" said Vegeta as he slammed open the door to his son's room with a loud **BANG!**

He looked around at the trashed room, but there was no sign of anybody anywhere, 

'great just my luck! he's probably scheming something else with Kakorot's brat right now!' thought Vegeta as he took one last look at the untidy room and closed the door again. 

"Ready for operation candy Bra?" said Trunks through a walky talkie to his sister, 

The word candy got her all jumpy and excited, 

"Yeah! dad's now coming down the stairs... have you got the water ready?" said Bra as she put a thumbs up to pann who instantly turned off the TV and walked over to Bra, 

"we'll start screaming in exactly 5 seconds... now counting down, over and out" said Bra as she began counting down to zero.

"5 4 3 2 1 0..." said Bra and Pann at the same time, then...

"WHAAAAAAAA AHHHHHH daddyyyyyy!!!!!!" screamed Bra as loud as she could, she knew that her dad would probably come running, 

"I want mummy and daddyyyy!!!" screamed Pann trying to get as loud as her friend, 

Then a screaming match began between Bra and Pann, 

"daddyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bra as she sobbed and sobbed her fake tears.

Then Pann stopped and observed her friends actions for a second, 

"wow Bra your good! your really got fake tears coming down your eyes as well! you should be a acter when you grow up!" complimented Pann. 

"Thanks! i am good are'nt I? but... i don't want to work at all when i'm older- i'll do what my daddy does, sit around and train all day, but i'd still go places like shopping and disneyland although... mummy does make daddy go shopping..." suggested Bra as she then started screaming again.

Vegeta was then about to enter the kitchen which the girls were in; the door was closed though, 

'when will those stupid baka women be home?' thought Vegeta angrily as he pushed open the half closed door. Then...

_splash _

 The bucket of water which Trunks had set up previously fell right on top of Vegeta's head and mixed in with the splodges of pink hair dye that still were in his hair.

As if on cue Goten then poked his head around the door with a camera and snapped some photos of the shocked and angry Vegeta.

Then he ran back to there 'base'. 

Vegeta just screamed in rage, 

"daddy... play with me..." said Bra, Vegeta just stopped shouting and screaming and looked at his four year old daughter.

"play what?" said Vegeta dully, he was trying his hardest not to shout because he knew if he did then he would probably have two crying four year olds on his hands. 

"um... dolls and tea party!!!" said Bra excitedly clapping her hands and jumping up and down. 

"yay!!! i love tea party, especially when grown ups play with us!!" said Pann as she jumped up and down with Bra, 

"No way! that is just..." Vegeta was stopped in mid sentance when Bra started to get teary eyed, her bottom lip started to drop too. 

'oh great! what do I do? if i dont play stupid tea party then i'll get in trouble with Bulma... and i'll have two crying kids to deal with...' thought Vegeta biting his bottom lip. 

"pleassseeeeeeee daddy.... i am your little princess after all..." said Bra giving Vegeta the biggest puppy eyes any kid can do, 

'wow she's good! any person would probably give her, her own way when she looks at them like that! i wish i was as good as being spoilt as that!' thought Pann whilst watching Vegeta's reactions. 

Vegeta was about to say yes, he had made the big mistake with making eye contact with Bra's deadly cute eyes. Then he really made up his mind...

"daddy... i'll make you a deal... if you play with me and Pann, then I won't tell mummy it was you and Trunks who ate mummy's friends wedding cake... because i saw you!" said Bra smiling a now devious smile.  "And i saw when you and Trunks tricked Goku into thinking that the cheesecake he ate was the wedding cake, so he took the blame! but it was really you two that pigged the whole thing! and if you don't play with me and Pann then i'll tell mummy and i'll tell... um... everybody and you and Trunks will be in big big trouble!" finished Bra now out of breath after her big speech. (its quite hard trying to write like a 4 year old would say stuff- bra's quite a lil devil isn't she just like her bro! ^_^)

"right... lets get playing!" said Vegeta quickly as he allowed himself to be dragged up the many flights of stairs to Bra's room.

"It was _you and Trunks _who ate the cake!!!" said Pann astonished at the new information she had just learned, 

"tell anyone and i won't play anything with you two ever again!" said Vegeta firmly as Bra opened the door to her room.

"yeah you musn't tell anyone... it's our secret... only me, trunks, goten and dad knew... and now you as well... so shhhh or i wont be your friend!" said Bra as she sat down at her pink table. 

Infact practically her whole room was pink, the paint, the wall paper was pink with all different kiddy idols (we'll just think of what we used to like as little kids! he he) 

 the wall paper had carebears, and my little ponies and stars and sparkles.

The carpet was pink, the bed covers were pink, her inflatable chair was pink, her little kiddy table chairs were pink. Even her ceiling was pink! 

"Welcome to my pink princess room daddy!" said Bra happily as she pulled a tea set off the pink messy floor. 

"i can see this is going to be a whole load of fun..." said Vegeta sarcastically as Pann got the dolls and the soft toys to sit down at the table and have some tea. 

"Say hello to m.r spongebob!" said Bra as she picked up a spongebob squarepants teddy and waved it in Vegeta's face. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Pann as she sat down at the table. 

"yeah i know! and afterwards we can play make up and we can use daddy as our fashion person!" said Bra as she pretended to pour some invisible tea into the cups on the table. 

Vegeta then proceeded into banging his head against the small plastic table. 

"No daddy don't! you'll break it! then you'll have to take us to toys r us and buy us a new one!" sais Bra happily, 

"Yeah!!!!! toys r us my favourite shop!!!" said Pann jumping off her chair and chucking a pink care bear in the air.

"daddy will take us to toys r us later after the makeup and the tea party!" said Bra as she placed the pink care bear back at the table.

'this night is just getting better and better' thought vegeta grumpily, he knew what chaos would happen if he took Bra and Pann into toys r us! and then if they went Trunks and Goten would probably follow too!

"no i wont go into a toy store without your mother! its bad enough when you and Trunks drag me in one let alone with Pann and goten! no way!" said Vegeta slamming the pink tea cup down, it smashed on the pink table.

"whoops" he said stupidly as he looked down at the pink mess, 

"dont worry daddy" said Bra happily as she pulled out another cup. 

"i always have a spare supply of tea cups because you and Trunks always break them! here ya!" she said handing over another pink plastic cup.  

"oh yeah and daddy... you will take me and Pann to the toys r us- or i'll tell mummy about the wedding cake..." said Bra smirking, knowing that she was going to a toy store later on.

"we'll see..." said Vegeta angrily.

he then picked up the spongebob teddy and he squeezed it as if it were a stress toy, but poor spongebob couldn't handle the sayan strength and his right eye popped right out.

The eye shot right across the room and it hit the wall, 

then Bra got really upset...

"SPONGEEEBOOOBBBBBB!!!!!!!!" she cried, and then she started cuddling her one eyed spongebob teddy.

"oh i'm sorry princess... dont cry...." Vegeta said panicking,  "daddy will take you to toys r us in a little while and we'll get you a new spongebob!" he said as he picked up Bra and cuddled her. 

Bra was still sobbing but she was happier, 

"can i get spongebob and another teddy... " she said between sobs, 

"yeah i'll get you 10 teddys i'll buy you every spongebob teddy in the shop! if it makes my little Bra happy!" Vegeta said as he gave Bra one last cuddle and put her down.

"yeah!!!! i'll get squidwurt too! and all the other people from spoonge bob!!!!" said Bra bouncing up and down. 

"toy r us, toys r us!" said Pann chanting the words toys r us over and over again. Then Bra joined in. 

'great fun now i'm going to have to take them to a toys r us!- come home soon Bulma!' Vegeta thought as he went back to the tea party game. 

"More tea?" offered Pann as she held up the pink kettle.

disclaimers: how was that? good or bad? what will happen when they go to toys r us? please review!!! we should be updating in a couple of weeks time, gotta go bye byez! england match is gonna kick off in about 20 mins! bye byez! COME ON ENGLAND!!!!!!!! we got our great big england flags and our hooters ready!!!!!! come on  we can beat croatia!!!! bye byez! guess what else? we were both just on the news!!!! coz we ran in front of the camersas uptown! yeah we r famous!!! coz england have come to our home town!!!! (u sorta get the point!) we love football or soccer for u americans out there byeeee!


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimers: WE OWN NOTHING!!! We are soooo sorry about the massive delay in the fics but we promise to write them and put them up ASAP! But you see we were on vacation for two weeks, and then we got back and because we missed a couple of days of crappy school the evil teachers made us catch up- then they chucked loads of coursework on top of that! (Why cant Vegeta or someone just blow up our teachers? Maybe the school?) Lol, still study leave soon that means extra time for fics then! Hope you enjoy! And please review!!!! You lot are soooo quiet lately! Or we wont bother updating coz we are mean like that! ^_^  
  
Chap 8 Toys r us.. part 1  
  
"I still can't believe I managed to get bossed around by two brats!" Vegeta said aloud as they flew to the toys r us store just a couple of miles from CC and the shopping mall. Bra and Pann were both flying in and out of the trees and touching the feathers of birds that just happened to unfortunately be in the air when the two demi Sayans were. Trunks and Goten tagged along as well, they were hatching more plans to play on Vegeta as soon as they got back from the toy store.  
  
They arrived at TOYS R US a few minutes after they left CC, "See Pann! I told you it would be millions more quicker than going by car!" said Bra as she grabbed a trolley and pushed it away from her effortlessly.  
  
The trolley rolled mindlessly then it crashed straight into a smart blue Porsche! 'Oh well another bill to go to Bulma' Vegeta thought carelessly as he quickly followed the kids into the store and grabbed another trolley from the trolley lot leaving the dented sports car and the smashed up trolley behind,  
  
"Oh wow! A figure of me! Look Goten!!!" said Trunks as he picked up a cheap look-alike figure of himself from the Z section. "Wow they've got me as well! That is sooo cool!!!!" said Goten as he picked up a boxed figure of himself.  
  
"Hey. why's this guy got the same hair style as me? I thought I was the only person on this planet with my style!" Trunks pouted as he examined a sealed figure of the adult Trunks. "Weird huh! He looks exactly like you!" said Goten looking back at the figure then too Trunks, "Whatever!" said Trunks shrugging his shoulders and ripping open the future Trunks box then chucking the rubbish on the floor.  
  
"Looky Pann! Its. It's." said Bra getting more and more excited by every word she was saying, "PIKACHUUUUUU!!!!!" both Sayan girls shrieked as they chased down the aisles to the guy in the pikachu costume signing copies of the 'pokemon' game. "Oh great just what I need two more little kids to idolise me and make my life a misery!" muttered the guy inside the pika costume.  
  
The girls jumped straight onto the advertiser guy then clenching onto him with their super Sayan strength they squeezed him, "Wow! I can't believe I've met pikachu!!! Trunks will be sooo jealous!" (Its hard to think what lil 4 year old kids like these days so we just guessed pikachu and sponge bob!)  
  
"Where are those damned brats gone.? Bulma will be back soon." said Vegeta as he turned the corner and headed to the video games section.  
  
As he turned the corner he saw a giant fat guy in a bright yellow cheap pikachu costume jumping up and down and screaming like a maniac with two of the kids he was looking for! "Your not really pikachu!!! you bad man! You just want to steal all the toys!" said Bra as she started to pull the half torn tail out of the backside of the costume. "You're a fake!!! You are a bad influence on kids like us!" shouted Pann as she started to tear the ears of the bright yellow pokemon.  
  
Vegeta panicked, he didn't want to take the kids in here anyway, but now how was he going to get them out. "Kids! Bra and. um. nerds kid. STOP!!!!" he screamed as Bra proceeded into wrestling the now crying guy to the ground.  
  
"Please please.I beg of you. don't hurt me anymore. take all the goodies. just don't hurt me!!!" the fat pika said as the guy started making praying motions with his small claw like hands. "Bad man! Your stupid! Pikachu's only say pikachu! They can't talk!!! My daddy's going to hurt you.!" warned Bra as she started to pull the fat guys bright ginger hair out of the hole in the pikachu costume,  
  
Then Bra noticed her father's presence and she stopped and turned back into help me mode. Pann continued in torturing the poor guy.  
  
"Daddy. (Sobs) that guy is. he isn't really pikachu. (Sobs) teach him a lesson. he bullied me and Pann. then he hit us. and then." that was all Bra had to say,  
  
Vegeta was on the guy like a flash and then he had him pinned up against the pokemon toys behind him, Bra was just smiling the biggest smile any kid could have, and she was feeling very proud of herself, Pann then proceeded in sitting on the floor cross-legged to watch the match between Vegeta and the giant fake pikachu!  
  
The truth was; the guy didn't even touch Bra or Pann, it was totally the other way round, Bra just told her dad that because it was a choice, her dad cold beat the crap out of this fake, or he could just hurt him a little bit,  
  
In a few seconds the fat ginger guy was lying unconscious on the floor and had a mound of pokemon toys on top of him, Bra burst into laughing when she saw the poor hurt guy and her victorious dad, Her plan had worked!  
  
"Bra. did he actually hit you.?" said Vegeta unsurely when he looked at the guys limp broken bones body, "nope! But he did lie!! You're the best daddy in the world!!!" said Bra as she ran up to Vegeta and hugged him,  
  
Vegeta smiled at her smart remark secretly he was really proud of his daughters rebellious behaviour even if it did mean half killing a shop guy because she might have made him angry a little.  
  
"Now to find Trunks. and Goten," said Bra as she jumped inside an empty trolley that just seemed to be parked in the middle of the aisle, "Look at me Bra! I'm the great Pann! Bow down to me!" Pann said as she emerged on the top of an aisle dressed in a ridiculous blue cloth and she was wearing a Robin Hood type hat and she had a sword in her pocket, "I am a princess like you now!" said Pann proudly as she jumped down to Vegeta and Bra, Both sweat dropped and looked down at the floor,  
  
"Pann take those stupid clothes off now!" Bra whispered quietly as she started browsing the shelf pretending that she wasn't with her friend, "If you want to be a princess that badly you can have some of my old princess clothes! Now take them off!" said Bra as she then noticed the teddy bears section.  
  
The clothes were off in a flash and Pann was back in wearing her pink t- shirt with a butterfly on, and some blue jeans,  
  
"Look daddy! Spongebob!!!! I want this one!!!!" said Bra jumping up and down and pointing at the largest one that she could possibly find, "Don't you think that's just a tint too big." Vegeta said trying to reason with his daughter, "Nope! I love it! It's the best sponge bob teddy in the whole world!" said Bra as she flew up and knocked the extra large soft toy off the top shelf where it was sitting,  
  
"Great. that's going to be easy to take home," said Vegeta sarcastically under his breath as he stood the large toy up to full height, The sponge bob toy was probably nearly twice the size of piccolo (that's one heck of a big teddy!) and almost three times the size of Vegeta, "You can have one too daddy!!! Then when you get angry you can squeeze it like you did my baby one!" said Bra as she knocked the last large one off the shelf.  
  
Vegeta sweat dropped and Bra then loaded them both into the trolley, He had to put half of each in both ways, with the legs sticking out in the air for everyone to see.  
  
"Wow! You are so lucky Bra!" said Pann as she skipped along with her little princess friend right out of the teddy aisle and into the video games section,  
  
"I betcha Trunks will be in here somewhere!" said Bra as she started running along the different aisles of computer games, "TRUNKS!!!!! GOTEN!!!!" shouted Bra and Pann in chime, as they searched for the guys,  
  
Vegeta just held his aching head; this was realty turning into a nightmare!  
  
Disclaimers: again we are sorry for major time delay but it wasn't our fault! We had a great time surfing all vacation! He he! We are turning into surfer mad people!!! (Yay! Hawaii here we come!) Please review now or we wont update if we don't have many reviews because we don't have inspiration to write more. and also please checkout our mate's fics 'high school dbz style' and college dbz style! They rock!! Better get going! And we should be updating in a few days time, thanks! And sorry again!!!!! Bye byez! 


	9. chap 9

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Happy sweet 16 birthday bimbo it was her birthday 13th January! One again we are so sorry for the wait, but if you guys would review a bit more we would try and update faster- thanks everybody for reviewing who did, and a super duper thanks to Elizabeth_pokemon who emailed us, p.s we put in a little pokemon for you so hope you enjoy! And thanks all you people that reviewed us because you got us out of our writer's block and inspired us to carry on. If anybody has any ideas for any of our fics we would be really grateful if you could tell us them on either a review or an email that would be great! ^_^ so get them thinking caps on Lol. Well hope you enjoy this chap, bye byez and SURFS UP!  
  
Chap 9- Toys r us. part 2  
  
"Where are you two??? Hellooooo?" Bra said as she peered around the corner of a playstation shelf knocking down memory cards and controllers as she went.  
  
Pann was meanwhile looking at the back of a computer game that Bra had not yet seen. a game that the princess would defiantly want.  
  
Vegeta was just pushing the trolley carelessly down the aisle every now and then letting it go and watch it wonder down the aisle, the giant sponge bobs legs were dangling lifelessly in the air.  
  
Trunks and Goten were meanwhile in the video games section, but down the GameCube aisle. (The best games console! Its so gonna win the console war!)  
  
"So goten, what game do I get today? There's either the new lord of the rings one, Mario kart, or F Zero? You pick." Trunks said holding up the three games in Goten's face and letting the nutty little demi Sayan pick.  
  
"I dunno Trunks, how much allowance you got?" Goten said as he eyed all three games and looked back at Trunks.  
  
Trunks pulled a disgusted look, "I only got $40 left- I spent the other thousand odd yesterday, its sooo not fair mum grounded me and took two thousand dollars away! Just because I hotwired Yamchas car and drove it round for a bit, its not like crashed it neither! Oh well." The purple haired boy shrugged his shoulders and sighed at how unfair he felt he was being treated.  
  
"Spoilt or what!" Goten said under his breath as he listened to Trunks carry on,  
  
"My dad didn't care though, it was him who showed me how to steal a car in the first place! I was just simply testing out my superior skills!" Trunks said, as he looked at the back of the f zero game.  
  
"Well. why not ask your dad to get the other two then? You get lord of the rings and beg him to buy Mario and f zero, he plays computer games too." Goten suggested as he examined the other games on the shelf not finding any that really drew his attention that Trunks didn't have.  
  
"Goten man! You are a genius!!" Trunks said as he picked up all three games off the shelf and went in search of Vegeta and the two girls.  
  
They didn't get very far however, because they both got drawn towards a game demo of the new pokemon collessum game.  
  
"How is that right? Mew could totally kick Celebi's ass, your so cheating Trunks!" Goten said as he kept on repeatedly hitting the B button to try and attack Trunks' green floating monster.  
  
Trunks won that battle easily without much effort this fired up Goten even more who kept on hammering Trunks for a rematch but with different pokemon.  
  
"Right. Charizard VS Moltress, lets begin weakling!" Trunks said calmly as he selected the legendary bird pokemon and started the match.  
  
A few moments later a shocked a confused Trunks was just staring at the replay on the screen, with a cheering Goten who had a great Goku-like smile across his face.  
  
Seconds later a fight was about to erupt. but not a pokemon battle. "Whatever Goten! Your such a cheat, there is no way whatsoever that on any planet in any universe that Charizard could beat Moltress- especially a charizard being commanded by you!" Trunks spat out not even trying to hold back the anger that was forming inside him.  
  
"Uh nooooo you're the cheat! Mew should totally kick celebi's butt and wipe the floor with it! But no way was that going to happen- but I took it like a guy and didn't complain. much. but when you lose you act like such a girl!" Goten stopped himself straight away as he noticed that his best friends purple hair was beginning to change a familiar blonde colour, light was shining everywhere.  
  
"Trunks! NO! You'll blow up toys r us! All the toys will explode!!!" Goten said panicking as he backed into the controller whilst trying to bargain with his enraged friend.  
  
Vegeta meanwhile had sensed the huge power level of his son and was quickly on the run in the store to go and find him before Trunks blew up either Goten or the whole store, whichever way it meant he would get into trouble!  
  
Bra and Pann meanwhile had wondered away from the video games section altogether and had ended up in one of Bra's favourite parts!  
  
"OOOO I love this Barbie! It would look great with the Barbie unicorn I got the other week, I'll take it!" Bra said without giving the pink dressed up 'princess Barbie' another look before snatching the box off the shelf.  
  
"I prefer Nemo any day." Pann said as she cradled a large orange fish plush toy in her arms as if it were a doll.  
  
"OOO daddy can buy me one of them too! I haven't got any Nemo teddies-" Bra said quickly as she grabbed a boxed Nemo teddy off the shelf and made her way down the aisle with her Barbie under one arm and the Nemo in the other.  
  
Meanwhile. The two guys had gotten themselves into a water fight. Goten had now turned Super Sayan as well; and was being chased around the many different aisles by Trunks who was armed and ready with a very large water gun!  
  
"You are so gonna pay for calling me a girl Goten!" Trunks shouted as he literally flew down the anime aisle shooting the water gun and missing Goten all the time.  
  
Goten however was flying so fast and concentrating on not getting hit by the water that he didn't notice the angry looking figure ahead of him and collided straight into it.  
  
Disclaimers: ok. so sorry again for the wait and so sorry that this chap is a bit short and snappy, but we've been quite busy lately, well hope you all had a great xmas and a cool new year and didn't get too drunk ^_^ P.S two of our new years resolutions are 1) to try and update faster and 2) to save up about 10 quid a week for when we go on vacation to Hawaii next year and surf pipe!!! Bring on that surf!!! Well anyways. please could you review now!!! The more reviews the better and the faster the updates! ^_^ Bye byez and don't forget to try and think up some ideas for our fics, and SURFS UP EVERYONE!!! Oh yeah one more thing happy sweet 16 birthday bimbo as it was her birthday 13th January! SURFS UP! 


End file.
